The Strawberry and The Cat
by Keran N. Moon
Summary: Fruits Basket Bleach Crossover. When Ichigo's finds his younger brother again he is in for more then he may have bargained for. Will the Shoma's Secret remain so with a Shinigami hanging around.
1. Prolouge: Strawberry's mother

Prologue

Strawberry's Mother. 

Authors note: Just to let you know the story lines for both Bleach and Fruits basket has been slightly tweaked think of it as a What if they where in the same dimension. XD anyone who had read my other stories understand my obsessions with alternate realities...Or maybe not XP ohhh and also I am having Akito as a male rather then Female...Not in the mood to deal with a female Version. XD Another thing!!! I came up with this story when I was writing on my RPG Shattered Dimensions I suddenly Noticed how much Ichigo and Kyo look alike. I was really random thing to I was Describing them both and suddenly I went. 'Ichigo and Kyo could be brothers' XD

Disclaimer: Ok slandered disclaimer I don't own either Fruits Basket or Bleach . Wish I did though -imagines the money and laughs evilly- Ok ok enough of that just keep in mind that the characters are not mine and if Tite Kubo is Reading this -Over active imagination- Ya I doubt so to...but just in case I LOVE BLEACH!!!! XD

More Authors note: XDD as I am writing this I am thinking about things one of the Things is that this will probably only be updated about once a week. I have Bleach: Remix and this is my side project. XD also this is probubly going to be a small story...**I don't have much planned right now...If it gets a lot of comments then I might just do more XDD**

---

" I don't care I love him! You can't keep us all under your thumb all the time Akito...anyways...Its not like I am one of your precious Zodiac" A brown haired woman growled at a young boy who sat in front of her. A taller teenager with black hair was next to him keeping him from charging in anger as the woman stood her ground.

"Masaki! How can you speak to Akito like this...He is the head of our household!" The teen berated her. She looked at him her eyes seemed to flash with an inner strength and power.

"I wouldn't Expect you to understand Shigure...but I'm in love..." she said the last part gently. Shigure looked at her then grabbed onto Akito's arm as he felt him suddenly try to charge forwards.

"...No...I understand Masaki...Just remember no matter what happens you can always come back to the sohma house...even if Akito does not agree at this moment...but I warn you...Some of the older Zodiac are dieing off If one of your children ends up as one I want you back here as soon as passable" he said darkly to the woman. Masaki nodded lightly and then walked from the room. She doubted she would have a Zodiac member they where so Rare and there where so many Sohmas. She walked out of the complex and met a tall black haired man he had stubble from not shaving for a few days he gave her a kind smile. 

"How'd it go in there?" he asked her politely.

"Akito was in a foul mood...but I am aloud to leave the sohma house..." she smiled at him kindly he always made her happy even when her family sometimes got her down.

"Thats great...If it cheers you up any you will no longer be Masaki Sohma...You'll be Masaki Kurosaki sounds better if you ask me" the man laughed. She laughed as well and nodded.

"Yes...I love that name" she smiled. The two of them walked away from the Sohma house slowly Masaki took one more look back but then turned away. She never wanted to see the place again.

---

_Ichigo Kurosaki watched as his mother was pulled under the water the young boy was no older then nine clinging to his mother was his six year old brother an orange haired child just like him. His eyes widened as he watched her get swept away in the fast current. The ghost he had seen earlier chased after the beautiful woman. And her orange haired six year old son._

"M-MAMA!!!" Ichigo Screamed as he suddenly started to ran after the woman his young legs weren't fast enough. "MAMA!!!" he yelled again tears where streaming down his face he watched as the boy was also dragged underneath the sheathing water. He was soaked to the bone as he finally fell to the ground.

Ichigo woke from his dream he laid there why had he dreamed of that maybe his run in with king fisher a week ago had made him remember that event. He had lost both his mother and younger brother in one good swipe. He knew now that king fisher had gotten a hold of them after the event and that the ghostly girl had been his bait, but this knowledge hadn't seemed to comfort him at all. He sighed lightly and then finally got out of bed to get dressed.

"Damn..." was all he muttered as he opened his closet door to wake up Rukia. He found she was gone this was the second time this week. The substitute soul reaper shrugged lightly and walked down to the kitchen. His two young sisters where already there. Yuzu was cooking while Karin read the news paper of all things. Suddenly a foot collided with his head and he was sent flying. His two sisters looked up then Yuzu ran over to Ichigo who had yet to stand back up.

"Ichigo are you alright!" she said suddenly. Ichigo slowly got to his feet the glared at his father. How that man had married his mother was beyond him. His father laughed from where he stood then stopped suddenly looking at the expression on his sons face.

"Whoa whats wrong Ichigo you look like someone died" he said with a frown Ichigo growled then punched him in the face.

"SHUT UP WOULD YA!!!" he growled.

"My son..." His father whimpered turning to a large poster of Ichigo's mother. The boy frowned lightly. "Where did I go wrong with him Masaki!" He said to the poster. Ichigo shook his head lightly then grabbed some food. He ate quickly then left for school he was sure he would meet Rukia there. As Ichigo walked to school he found himself deviating from the path. His current path took him to the graveyard. He sighed as he neared his mothers grave turning a corner he saw it. Standing in front of it however was another person...


	2. Chapter One: The Cat

Authors notes: Wow I already have five comments I am so happy /\/\. I am working on more Idea's for this story Really I have no plot outline right now, I might have Kyo become a soul reaper but I am not sure about that one XP. I feel so sorry for poor Kyo in this one...If your wondering why I seem to write mostly in Kyo's point of view its because I don't feel very confidant about my younger Ichigo XD In Bleach Remix I have gotten away with a calmer Ichigo because it take place 100 years in the future but this is on the same timeline as bleach so it younger hotheaded Ichigo. There was something else I was going to say... ...umm...oh yes I remember now! I am updating this so soon because of how much interest there was in this story! Wow my mind is going XD and I am only 19.

Chapter one

the Cat

Kyo Sohma Stood in front of the grave of a woman he had known as Masaki Sohma. He had been six when he had lost his memories after a fall into the river. His mother had died to keep him alive. He frowned always wondering why the grave had her last name as Kurosaki. He had been sent to live with his relatives the Sohma's they had treated him decently his first year but then when the old cat died, the cat from the legend. His zodiac animal chose Kyo, the boy from that day one was turned from the others Sohma's. He sighed as he looked down at the shrine.

"...I wish...I could remember your face mother" he said lightly. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Suddenly a voice said as he heard footsteps behind him. Kyo's hair instantly stood on end like a cat and he turned. He came face to face with a taller teen he had short orange hair and brown eyes.

"None of your business!" Kyo growled. He glowered up at the teen and shoved his hands into his pockets. The other teen growled down at him. Who did he think he was standing infront of his mothers grave and telling him that it was none of his business why the teen was here. The kid was a few years younger then him.

"Believe me it is my business!" he said darkly. Kyo bristled with anger this teen was trying to dictate at him.

"YOU ASS!" he growled. Suddenly a punch was thrown by Kyo but it didn't go very far as Ichigo gabbed his fist.

"Idiot! You stand infront of my mothers grave and when I ask you politely you tell me its none of my business THEN YOU TRY TO PUNCH ME!" Ichigo growled at the orange haired teen. Suddenly Kyo's eyes widened as he listened. His mothers grave? He looked at the older teen now that he looked...there was a bit of resemblance. Right?

"Y-your mother..." he whispered lightly. "DAMN THAT AKITO!!!" Kyo yelled turning from Ichigo he was going to kick Akito's ass. The man had told him that he hadn't had any other family then the Sohma's. Suddenly he was caught by the back of his shirt. He turned around and saw Ichigo glaring at him as he held onto his shirt.

"Hey are you going to Explain yourself...or just leave me standing here..." he glowered. Ichigo didn't like it when people just randomly said things then left him without an explanation. 

"...Leave you standing there!" Kyo said pulling his shirt from the teens grip.

"You punk!" Ichigo growled. "Your really starting to piss me off" he grumbled. Kyo glowered at him if this was his brother he didn't want anything to do with him. He was short tempered and annoying. As the two faced off a third person walked onto the scene. He was the same hight as Kyo with dark lavender purple hair. He glared slightly as he saw the two staring each other down.

"Quite causing problems..." he said as he walked slowly towards his cousin. Kyo turned and seemed to bristle up even more then before.

"STAY OUT OF IT YOU DAMN RAT!!!!!" He yelled. Ichigo looked at the new comer and frowned lightly. This was just what he wanted another person to deal with. 

"...stupid cat...Your going to be late for class...it's your first day..." the teen said as he frowned.

"NO WAY I AM NOT GOING THERE!! How you can go to a school with females is beyond me!" he glowered at Yuki. Ichigo watched them the shook his head why was that kid hanging around his mothers grave.

"Kyo...Shugure will kick you out of the house unless you go to school you know that" Ichigo was suddenly snapped back to attention as he heard the name. That had been his little brothers name. The same brother who they had been told died with his mother.

"K-Kyo..." he said suddenly he looked light he had been kicked in the gut as he stood there. Kyo turned around and frowned slightly.

"Ya thats my name..." Kyo said lightly.

"...I had a brother name Kyo...he died when my mother did...they never recovered his body" Ichigo didn't know why he was saying this to two complete strangers but he couldn't help it. Kyo looked at him he could of passed this all off as Akito giving him the wrong grave but now he couldn't

"Damn..." he leaned against a nearby head stone.

"Shit...forget I said that..." Ichigo growled lightly a he walked slowly towards his school. Kyo watched as he walked away then looked down at the grave of his mother. Yuki looked at him and sighed slightly he had heard Kyo's story many times over the years and it never involved a brother.

"...Akito...he lied to them and he lied to me..." Kyo looked at his cousin. Yuki slowly nodded he knew right now Kyo's mind was probably in turbulence. He watched as Kyo absentmindedly played with the bead bracelet on his wrist.

"Kyo what are you going to do?" Yuki asked slowly. Kyo looked at him and glowered lightly.

"Theres no reason for me to go chasing after him...I don't care...He's hotheaded and loud anyways" he smirked. Yuki shook his head slowly

"Your one to talk...but I am serious Kyo...Akito hid him form you..who knows what else he is hiding." Yuki frowned lightly.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE RAT!!! come on were going to be late" he grumbled as he started to walk quickly. Yuki sighed lightly and followed. As Kyo walked he wasn't paying attention to much his eyes where on the sidewalk as he stepped quickly. His mind slowly flashing on the other teen his eyes had been so angry as if he was constantly scowling. As they walked they where passed by a black haired teen who looked to be late as well she was running quickly.

"Man he's no help!" she said as she passed. Kyo looked up and watched her when they got to the school she was at the gate talking with the orange haired teen.

"Ichigo come on!" she said glowering at him.

"I said NO! Damn it..." Ichigo growled.

"You have to!" Rukia growled back at him as she put on a glove.


	3. Chapter Two: Strawberry's Secret

Authors note: Wow I know I haven't posted in a while sorries, like I said with bleach remix my writing muse abandon me and left me with my art muse again, but I did some kick ass piccy's I kinda want to do one with Ichigo in full soul reaper attire with Kyo behind him in the same outfit. I think it would be kool, probably wont get to it though...I have been wanting to RP as I am a RP whore but unfortunately my only RP buddy has seemed to abandon me...whaaaaa its so hard to find good RP buddies. Anyways the next installment of the strawberry and the cat is done as you can see below this. It didn't take me long to write acutaly this one is a lot harder for me then bleach remix only because I don't have a storyline for this yet...but I do have an idea for a pairing...don't kill me though when you do see it because its a little out there...and no its not a yaoi pairing of any sort XD. In bleach remix I am thinking of doing a yuri pairing that people are going to kill me for but ohh well. Onto the story!

Chapter two

Strawberry's Secret

Rukia glowered at Ichigo as he continued to refuse turning into a soul reaper. She had just gotten a signal on a hollow. She grabbed one of his shoulders and then in one swift move palm struck his forehead. Yuki's eyes widened as he saw the orange haired teen collapse into the girls arms. She looked rather annoyed.

"Now you have to Ichigo..." she grumbled to the thin air.

"What did you do!" Yuki yelled as he ran over. Kyo to had seen what had happened but he saw a completely different view. He stared at Ichigo's unconscious body then looked just behind it to see the teen carrying a large sword on his back and in black and white what looked to him to be temple robes.

"...Damn..." Rukia said as she looked at Yuki. She hadn't been paying attention to the area around them and hadn't seen the two boys. Ichigo smirked at her.

"Now your in trouble Rukia...he just saw you knock me out" he smirked. Rukia glowered at him as Ichigo seemed distracted. He was looking at the other orange haired teen she had passed earlier. Rukia looked at him he was a few years younger then Ichigo, and he was looking straight at the substitute soul reaper. "Hey kid can you see me..." he growled lightly. Kyo's hair suddenly stood on end at the question.

"OF COURSE I CAN!!!" he yelled. Ichigo looked at him and then laughed. He watched as yuki turned to look at his cousin.

"Of course you can what..." he said lightly. Kyo glowered at Ichigo's spirit. 

"DAMN YOU!!!" he yelled again confusing Yuki even more. Rukia looked at the two and sweatdropped.

"Um..its probably not best to taunt him Ichigo..." she muttered. Yuki was totally lost as he stood there watching the girl and his cousin unable to see Ichigo other then his unconscious body. Kyo looked at his cousin and growled lightly. Yuki glowered at him softly.

"What the hell is going on Kyo..." he whispered. Kyo seemed to get even more agitated.

"The hell if I know!" he growled. Rukia watched on and then sighed.

"Listen i don't have time for this...Watch after Ichigo's body who ever you are...and ichigo come on we have to get to work" she looked at the tall soul reaper who nodded.

"Right Rukia..." he said then looked at Kyo. If he didn't know better he would have said the boy was his now dead sibling he was the right age and everything. "HEY YOU! I wanna talk to you after school hear me! So don't go anywhere" Ichigo pointed to Kyo. The teen frowned lightly.

"Fine what ever..." he said darkly with a slightly mischievous smirk on his face. Rukia watched them with a sweatdrop then pulled Ichigo forward as she started to run. Ichigo grudgingly followed her quickly. As they ran Rukia looked back at Ichigo why did she get the vibe that orange haired teen was so much like him. Maybe it was because they had the same hair color or maybe because they both seemed to have that same smirk.

"Whats wrong Rukia you look distracted..." Ichigo frowned at her. She shook her head lightly.

"Its nothing...lets just get this job done" she said sadly. Ichigo nodded and followed her as they ran.

---

Back with Ichigo's body Kyo and Yuki sat down next to it.

"she knocked him out cold..." Yuki said as he examined the body. Kyo looked at him and then slowly shook his head.

"No...Its more then that...she knocked his spirit out of his body" he spoke quietly as he looked out the way the two had run. He didn't understand what was going on really what his 'brother' ,could he really call him that, was doing. Kyo wanted to belong somewhere all his life but the whole time he had felt like and outsider looking in the Shoma's didn't want him and until now he had no other family. Did he really want a brother and a family so badly. This teen Ichigo the girl had called him was loud and annoying but for some reason Kyo had to keep telling himself he didn't care even though he did

"What?" Yuki said slightly shocked as he looked at Kyo. The teen suddenly went on the defensive again as he always did with Yuki.

"NOTHING!!! Damn Rat..." he said looking down at the ground his hair standing on end. They had already missed class. Yuki looked at Kyo lightly then sighed he didn't know why he tried to be nice to Kyo the teen did nothing but yell at him. He had always known there was something odd about Kyo and it wasn't that he was the cat it was something else entirely. When they where kids he would sometimes watch Kyo talk with things that were not there everyone would pass if off as the crazy cat or something like that but Yuki use to watch him from the main complex as he would talk and play in the yard and to him there was no one there. As they both sat there in silence he watched Kyo with a frown. It was nearly an hour later when Rukia arrived again. One of her sleeves on her shirt was torn from where she had nearly gotten her arm taken off by a hollow trying to distract it so Ichigo could do the final blow. Yuki stood up and stared at her.

"What did you do get into a fight..." he said calmly. Rukia shook her head lightly.

"...no...I tore it on a loose nail" she said with a soft smile. She then crouched down in front of Ichigo. Kyo watched as Ichigo's spirit came back together with his body and he sat up. He frowned and sat up his brown eyes glowering at all three.

"Were late for class..." he said as he stood up. Yuki watched still completely confused about the situation. "Come on Rukia..." Ichigo walked to the doors of the school. Kyo watched him a distracted look on his face as if he was lost in thought. Rukia looked at him and noticed it was there more to this teen. They all made it in time for there second class to start Rukia and Ichigo went off to there class while Kyo followed Yuki to there. When they got in the girls all giggled as they watched Yuki. They then spotted Kyo and made an even bigger fuss.

"Oh my god hes so cute...do you think hes related to prince Yuki?" one girl laughed to her friends. The other girls giggled as well but one looked thoughtfully at him. 

"You know he kinda looks like that junior Kurosaki Ichigo..." she said to her friends. One of the other girls rose an eyebrow.

"No way...Ichigo is so scary...I met him once he's always frowning" she said. Kyo grumbled as he listened to the girls chatter on about him Ichigo and Yuki. He had never liked girls much they where loud and confused him more often then not.


	4. Chapter Three: So Your my Brother?

Authors note: Ok this chapter isn't you normal "OMG your my lost brother" "OMG I am your lost brother" Embraces type of chapter. Neither do the both say "There is no way you can be my brother!" so some people may not like it but I think it fits with both of there personalities. Don't kill me please.

Chapter Three

So Your my Bother?

Kyo stood outside the school gate when school got out. Ichigo had asked him to after all he sighed his hands plunged into his pockets. He just wanted to get this meeting over with and go back home. As he stood there he watched as a black clad Ichigo passed him.

"Hey what the hell!" he yelled as the teen passed him. Ichigo looked back at Kyo and then frowned. It was then that Kyo noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The teen had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"You stay here I'll be back!" Ichigo yelled as he continued to run. Kyo's eyes widened what was he doing with that sword. Kyo took off after him and his skidded to a halt. "What do you think your doing!" he growled. Kyo caught up and glowered at him.

"What do you think I'm following you" he glared. Ichigo sighed slightly. 

"Fine but if you get in my way your going to seriously piss me off..." he growled as he started to run again he then jumped up onto a roof in one bound. Kyo watched and continued to follow on the street until the teen jumped to another roof and down onto the next street Kyo increased his running and cut over to that street what was he doing trying to lose him. What was up with this guy everything about him seemed to be a mystery. As he ran he made it to the other street and spotted Ichigo, but what drew his attention more was a large white creature in front of him. Ichigo had his sword drawn moments later Rukia skidded into the street as well. She looked at Ichigo.

"Good you got here in time..." she said she then looked back and spotted Kyo who's eyes where staring at the large creature what the hell was that thing. "HEY ICHIGO WHATS HE DOING HERE!!!" she yelled. Ichigo charged at the huge creature quickly and cut its face in two. He then looked back and smirked.

"Sorry Rukia he followed me..." he smirked at her. Rukia stared at Ichigo. 

"Your so reckless Ichigo! How could you let someone follow you really" she reprimanded. Ichigo held up his hand to her.

"Aww come one Rukia...its not like I said 'hey kid follow me' he just decided to..." Ichigo frowned Kyo watched the two talk about him as if he wasn't there his hair standing on end slightly.

"DAMN YOU TWO!! I am right here!" he growled. The both looked at him Rukia frowned lightly but Ichigo grinned mischievously.

"Ya ya...ok I wanted to talk to you so better now then never...your name is Kyo Shoma right?" he asked he had heard this kids name at lunch a bunch of first year girls had been in a flutter over the new student Kyo Shoma.

"What is it to you" Kyo said with a glare. Ichigo seemed to watch him.

"Did you lose your memory or something when you where a kid?" he asked. Kyo rolled his eyes so thats what it was about had it taken him so long to figure out there relation.

"Ya ya..before you continue I already figured it out...I am your kid brother who Died did you say?" he smirked. He had everything worked out already "You kinda took awhile to figure it out..I was at that grave because It was my mother" he smirked. Ichigo twitched slightly as he walked up to Kyo and got him in a headlock.

"Your a brat..." he said darkly as he punched Kyo's head and then let him go.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled. Ichigo frowned lightly at him.

"Ya...It took me awhile to figure it out but what the hell do you expect...I was told that my brother must of drown and his body swept away with the current..." he grumbled.

"Ya well thats not what happened I survived obviously and mother's family the Shoma's found me..." he growled. 

"S-Shoma's...I've heard of them..." he said with a frown the Shoma Family was an old rich family there complex was on the outskirts of Tokyo it was a large place he had seen it a couple of times.

"No Duh..." Kyo rolled his eyes then was put in another headlock by Ichigo again.

"You are seriously starting to get on my nerves!" he growled. Kyo looked up at him his hands clawing at Ichigo's arm.

"It's n-not that hard..." he said. Ichigo let him go and glared at him.

"The only thing I can't figure out is...how come these Shoma's didn't contact my dad and tell him you where alright..." Ichigo frowned lightly. It was very confusing he had never met his mother or father's side of his family in fact the only family he knew was his dad and sisters. 

"...Akito..." Kyo whispered softly his eyes looked slightly sad. The leader of the Shoma's controlled everything around him.

"Who's that..." Ichigo frowned.

"He's the head of our household...he tries to keep everyone under his control and he normally succeeds" Kyo said looking at the teen. Ichigo looked like he was deep in though for some reason Kyo felt like he was actually fitting in with this boy. He was accepting everything so easily as if it where natural for him.

"Makes since I suppose...but this Akito sounds like a real tyrant..." he frowned. "Well...I gusse that means only one thing...you have to come to my house and meet my sisters and father" Ichigo nodded. Rukia who had been all but forgotten by this point looked at Ichigo.

"Speaking of that arent you late for dinner Ichigo..." She asked. Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Ahh man your right!" he said as he took off running for the school. He left Rukia and Kyo just standing there.

"So are you going to come with him?" Rukia asked lightly. Kyo looked at her and frowned lightly. 

"Well...I will probably get hell from shugure-san but...I think I should go...Its odd to have a family again...the Shoma's never treated me like family I am the black sheep of sorts..." he looked at Rukia. She smiled kindly at him something about her was calm and made Kyo feel calm as well. Rukia nodded and then started to walk to the front of the school and waited for Ichigo to come out


	5. Chapter Four: Homecoming

Authors note: Wow, I had given up on this story but in the last few months I have had my e-mail account flooded with people faveing it soooo I will start it up again. I currently must tell you my Ideas are pretty null and void, but I will work on it I promise!!! I am sorry I didn't do this sooner but I have been preoccupied with writing one of my novels and school and friends XD

Chapter four

Homecoming

Kyo felt like he had been immersed in cold water as he stared up at the Kurosaki's clinic. His brown eyes scanned the sign that hung over it as Rukia stood next to him grinning brightly.

"This must be great for you? I mean I can only imagine what it would be like to find out you have a brother and sisters" Rukia said brightly trying to make small talk with the boy. Kyo shook his head slowly.

"Not really…" he growled lightly as he walked towards the door the moment he stepped foot into the clinics door a foot collided with his head.

"You're late Ichi….wait you're not Ichigo…" Isshin Kurosaki said as he looked at the boy, Kyo, who was sprawled out on the floor. Rukia looked at him and winced then turned on Isshin.

"Kurosaki-san that was very rude!" she said darkly. She then realized that Ichigo was not here. "…Wait didn't Ichigo already get here?" she asked looking around as if expecting to see him. Isshin shook his head.

"Uhh no….I thought that he was with you and when I saw orange hair I just reacted" he laughed. Kyo was pushing himself up glowering slightly his hair on end.

"FORGET THIS SHIT!!!" the boy said as he started for the door. The moment he reached it however, he found Ichigo on the other side blinking at him. Ichigo opened the door and instantly Isshin had delivered a kick Ichigo reached out before if connected and flung his father into a wall with a sigh.

"I see you already met dad…" Ichigo said as he looked at the awestruck Kyo. "Dad this is Kyo Sohma…" Ichigo calmly stated to the dazed man. Isshin shook off his daze quickly however and looked at the orange haired kid something momentarily flickered in his eyes. Kyo could since something was going on in the man's mind but the other seemed to ignore it.

"Ahh pleasure to meet you Kyo-kun" he said brightly as he held out his hand for the boy to shake Kyo took his hand and frowned lightly.

"Right…." He spoke quietly. Ichigo watched him this kid he was so guarded about everything the way he moved and talked everything seemed to conceal his emotions. 

"Were going up to my room we have some things we need to study…" Ichigo looked at Rukia who nodded and smiled brightly. 

"Oh yes the teacher gave us a pre-test to day have to study!" she said brightly as she followed Ichigo Kyo brought up the lead still keeping a watchful eye on Isshin as if afraid the man would bite him if he wasn't looking. Isshin just watched him leave with a smile on his face. When they all got to Ichigo's room the boy stood in the door as Rukia and Ichigo made there selves comfortable. Why was he here really? Yes, this teen was his long lost brother and that man was his father, but he felt as much connection to them as he did with the Sohma's. He frowned leaning up against the door to Ichigo's room a small stuffed lion was propped up against the wall on his bed. Kyo frowned at it as if that would alleviate the tension between him and the other two. It seemed to twitch under his glare.

"Why didn't you tell your father who I was?" Kyo said shortly as he continued to look at the raggedy thing.

"Oh…well If you can't tell fathers pretty scattered brained…I think I am going to have to wait before I tell him" Ichigo said following Kyo's glare to the lion he picked it up and threw it at the wall. A muffled sound came from it as it hit and a slight smirk played across Ichigo's lips.

"Did that thing just make a noise?" Kyo asked as he walked over to it and picked it up.

"LET ME GO!!!! SISTER SAVE ME!!!" the stuffed animal suddenly yelled as Kyo quickly dropped it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!!!" he said his hair once again standing on end like a cats. Ichigo frowned and picked it up before punching the thing in the face.

"Damn it Kon! What have I told you about talking when strangers are around!!" he growled at it. The tiger seemed to whimper at the horribly evil face Ichigo was making. Kyo watched him as the thing spoke again.

"But you're the one who threw me!!" Kon whimpered. Rukia watched them and sighed slightly.

"They're always like this…" Rukia rolled her eyes slightly. Kyo looked at her and nodded then looked at Ichigo.

"What was with that sword earlier?" he asked now leaning casually against the wall again Ichigo dropped Kon to look at him and frowned.

"Ahh that… I'm what's called a soul reaper…" He said. Rukia glowered at him lightly.

"Not really Ichigo your only a Substitute until I get my powers back" she said Ichigo smirked at her lightly.

"Ya well I'm doing a much better job then you did little miss I am a perfect soul reaper" He said as he ruffled her hair. 

"Ichigo! Rukia! Ichigo's Friend! Dinners Ready!" A young girls voice called up from the stairs. Ichigo stopped what he was doing then stood up. 

"We'll be right down Yuzu!" he called down. "Well then come on…" he said lightly.


	6. Chapter Five: It's Raining Cats

Authors note: Well some people where asking for a longer chapter so this one I am trying to make longer. Someone also mentioned that they thought Isshin already knew about Kyo you're half right XP but I am not telling you what that means. I actually quite enjoy playing Kyo even though I am still a little shaky on Ichigo.

PS: Also to AgentSerra THIS IS A FAN-FAN do you hear me FAN Fiction... I don't appreciate you slamming my story, It seems unlike you I have an imagination, Probably never head of that word before have you. OMG I am changing things Ohhhh NOOOO!!!! Run and hide form the creative girl. Listen I don't mind your constructive criticizum on my writing because I get it a lot and have been working on those things you have outlined, granted unlike some people its a bit harder because my mind isn't quite normal...but to say my story line is bad, excuse me! What the hell is that suppose to mean all that tells me is that you don't know how to be creative and think outside the box. As for my ages they are correct in the pretense of the storyline. To slam someones story like that only because you happen to not like the premise well excuses me then don't read it and go off to your boring stories where nothing new happens in the story plot instead the characters are stuck doing what they have always done. I try my hardest to keep the characters in character however that does not mean I will keep myself stuck in the physics of the storyline. I apologizes to my readers for losing my head but AgentSerra type are exactly the type I have been fighting against my whole life those type of people who decide to slam someones work just because they do not like it. I am sorry you don't like it then don't read I don't go around telling people how bad there stories suck. If I don't like it then I don't read it simple as that. I am finished with my rant and I say sorry again but that was out of line...BTW what AgentSerra just did is called Falmeing MnnKay?

Chapter Five

It's Raining Cats

Kyo Ichigo and Rukia walked down the stairs to the first floor where Yuzu had set the table. The blond haired sister was sitting at the table talking with Karin who frowned lightly as she watched Ichigo enter. Rukia sat down first beaming brightly. Kyo watched her as he sat down as well there was something about her smile it was kind of fake. Ichigo sat down as well and a silence fell over them all as everyone started to eat. Kyo felt like it was a morgue as he ate watching the rest of the family around him Isshin had come in moments before they started. Then Yuzu spoke up.

"You know, it's funny you look a lot like my brother how did you guys become friends?" she asked curiously. Kyo looked up and then frowned.

"I met him at the graveyard...I was there at my mothers grave" he said. Yuzu gasped slightly and then looked at her plate.

"Thats horrible...I am sorry, If it helps we know how you feel we lost or mother when we were young" she said. Kyo looked at her and then smiled softly for the first time.

"It's alright I don't remember her..." he said " I lost my memories shortly after" a frown creased his brow as he said that. Ichigo looked at Kyo he fit in so well. It was as if without trying he seamlessly blended himself in with them. Rukia was watching Ichigo as he sat there. All this shock and yet he acted as if nothing had happened. Yet, he did not tell them who Kyo really was it was as if he wanted to hide the boy from them. Dinner was over shortly and Kyo said he had to go home. They where all standing in the living room as he stood up. Yuzu smiled as him and got up from where she had been sitting on the couch. There father had gone off somewhere and Rukia had pretended to "go home" instead Ichigo knew he would find her up in his room in the closet.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Kyo" Yuzu said as she walked towards him intent on giving him a hug a light breeze was coming from the window behind Kyo. The orange haired boy backed up slightly as she walked towards him. 

"Uhh...ya..." he said as she went to hug him. He dodged her and fell through the window onto the ground with a loud thud."Damn!" he said suddenly as Yuzu blinked slightly.

"looks like hes even more skiddish then you bro..." Karin said as she peeked out the window to see Kyo getting up brushing off his clothing. Ichigo laughed as he looked at the orange haired boy. 

"You looked like an idiot falling through the window" he said with a smirk. Kyo glowered at him darkly "Really it was just one hug" Ichigo finished as he looked at Kyo who turned away from him.

"What ever...I'm going..." was all he said as he turned and left. Yuzu frowned as she watched him leave.  
"Does he not like me?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged lightly.

"Who knows with that kid..." he said then ruffled Yuzu's hair "I'm off to my room" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs.

Kyo let out a sigh as he got far enough away from the clinic. He then ruffled his hand through his hair with a frown. 

"Damn that girl, Yuzu? almost hugged me...Akito would of killed me if they had found out" he said to himself his brown eyes following the pavement in front of him. Soon enough he was at his current home with Shigure the lights where on in the living room as he entered he saw Shgure sitting on the couch in front of him in a chair was Hatori, a tall slender man with dark hair and slender eyes. The man looked up over at Kyo with a frown. Shigure stood up and smiled.

"Yuki told me you might be late" he said brightly but his face looked slightly worried. Kyo looked at him lightly and then sighed.

"Ya sorry about that...listen I'm going to bed" he tried to walk past Shigure, but the man caught his shoulder lightly and looked at him. Kyo suddenly went on edge at the mans touch.

"Gah!! let go of me ok! I just want to get some sleep!" he growled trying to free his shoulder but Shigure's grip was much stronger then he would have thought.

"Kyo listen we need to talk to you me and Hatori...It's important..." Shigure said solemnly. Kyo looked over his sholder at the man and then stopped struggling with him. There really was nothing he wanted to talk about with those two. They like the rest of the older sohma's had hidden a huge part of his life from him. Like he wanted to talk with them.

"Just let me go ok ..." he said looking at Shigure who let him go and looked at his face. It was so sad betrayal crossed its features. "All you guys have done is lie and hide thing from me...I don't want to hear it got me!" Kyo growled as he backed away from Shigure. He then turned and rushed up the stairs to his room. Shigure watched his retreating back and sighed.

"Looks like the cat may have had been betrayed one to many times right Hatori?" he said turning to look at Hatori who had the same cold look on his face.

"Just leave him be for tonight..." was all the dark haired man said. Shigure nodded slowly then got his goofy grin again.

"Well then! Will you be staying for tea at least! I haven't had a good chat with you in a long time not since the old days." he laughed brightly and Hatori frowned sweat dropping it ceased to amaze him how quickly Shigure switched gears. 

"Fine..." he said. Shigure nodded and walked into the kitchen to make tea.

"Damn it I just couldn't tell them..." Ichigo said as he flopped down onto his bed. Rukia popped her head out of the closet slightly and frowned.

"It is rather hard to believe..." she said as she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I had a chat with Kyo before he came over...he seems as lost as you, you know" she frowned and crossed her legs staring in front of her.

"I still cant believe it. If I had only known then I would of tried to find him" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it slightly before laying back onto it. His eyes looked up at the ceiling. "And what was with him shying away from Yuzu when she tried to hug him. They seemed to be getting along" his frown deepened.

"Come to think of it...I remember hearing him mention something about his cousins want to go to a school with girls" He blinked slightly as an obvious thought crossed his mind. Rukia seemed to be thinking the same thing because she he looked at her she had a wired look on her face.

"You don't think hes gay do you?" she whispered to him. Ichigo shook his head slowly as she said it but he really was not to sure himself.

"what ever it is, he sure is odd...lets just leave it at that" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and then sighed slightly looking up at the ceiling as well.

"Really Ichigo the strangest thing happen around you even strange by a shinigami's standers." she grinned mischievously.


	7. Chapter Six: Hollow

Authers note: I am so sorry for not updating for so long I doubt anyone is still reading I took a sabbatical because I was in a major rut I still am, however I do want to continue this one…sooo I am going to be doing a short chapter just to let you know I am still around…I will try to update more now but I don't know how well that will go…I maybe a little rusty on both Kyo and Ichigo as I haven't been following those two as much lately.

Chapter Seven

Hollow

Kyo sat in his room his eyes looking up at the ceiling. What had happened tonight? His eyes traced over his room it was sparsely decorated. His orange hair was falling into his eyes as he looked upwards.

"Shit…there's no way I am going back" he growled as he sat up and walked towards the window. He slowly opened it as he looked down at the ground. He then grasped a hold of a drain pipe near him and clamored up it onto the roof letting himself plop down there. In the living room Hatori heard the thud and sighed to himself.

"Looks like the cat's on the roof again…" he said lightly sipping the tea Shigure had finally provided him with. Shigure look at his old friend and cousin and nodded lightly with a wide grin.

"Oh yes he does that!" Hatori shook his head lightly letting the black bangs fall into his useless on.

"I don't want to do what I have to….but it is Akito's orders, It's too bad Yuki told you about what happened sometimes I wished thing like this didn't get to Akito…but you always tell don't you Shi…" Hatori said softly as he continued to drink his eyes adverted from the other man who lowered his head lightly to bend over his cup.

"…yes…" was all the other man said his voice carrying all of his sadness. "I just hope someday Akito…realize what he is doing to this family…"

"Doubtful…" was all that Hatori said back.

"Well!!! Lets talk about much happier matters like young Tohru!" Shigure said switching gears again in a flash. Hatori looked at him with a glare made doubly frightening by his one covered eye.

"you have no scruples do you…" he said. Shigure laughed brightly and waved him off.

***

Meanwhile Ichigo stood on top of one of the buildings in town a scowl on his face.

"yeah…nice…Rukia why the hell do I have to be our here now!" he said turning to Rukia who looked at him with a sigh.

"Don't even start Ichigo as a substitute soul reaper it is your job to do what I would have done had you not taken all my powers" she glared at him darkly and he sighed.

"Shit….your going to be a …" she glared before he could finish it and he sighed. "Whatever lets get this over with…here Hollow…here boy" he said in a mocking manner as he took off running. Rukia shook her head and followed. She knew that he wanted time to think about what had happened the past few days but she also knew that there were hollows out there that needed to be taken out. Hollows could not wait for Ichigo to get his bearings. As she watched him run looking for the rouge souls she stayed slightly back making sure he made no mistakes. Soon they were in a more remote part of the town only a few houses littered the countryside. She watched as Ichigo ran along his feet finding there way. He ceased to amaze her he was honing in on a hollow with out even knowing it.

***

Kyo continued to look up at the sky the stars were already out and he watched them twinkle lightly in the night. What was wrong with him he had never felt this weak since he was young. He remembered when he had come to the Shoma house he had been welcomed by all the older members they had all said how cute, or that he looked like his mother. He had been happy at first then it happened the old cat passes away and his soul shuffled to a new owner. That owner was Kyo they had found it out when one of the servants at the main house hugged him like she normally did. However that day he had turned into a cat for the first time. The beads that once adorned the wrist of the pervious cat were instantly put on his wrist he was told to never take them off by a woman they appointed his guardian. She was a Shoma to but she was different then the others she told him she loved him like her own son but he saw in her eyes that she feared him just like the others did. He never attached to her no matter how much she wanted him to, instead the first chance he got he left to train with his master. He had been a burly man who taught him martial arts. He was one of the few Shomas whom Kyo had found memories of. He had just come back recently from his training in fact. He sighed as he continued to look up a stray cat leapt from a tree near by and walked over to him mewling softly. He looked at it then petted it lightly his hands gliding over it's soft fur.

"….are you as lost as I am?" he asked the cat it's black coat shining in the moonlight. Those members of the zodiac had unnatural connection to there animals while sometimes it was annoying a companion right now soothed him a bit. The cat mewled at him and rubbed up against his hand the deep vibrations of it's purr coursing through his hand. As he sat there he heard a odd sound it was light at first but as it got closer he jumped to his feet as a thundering sound of something stomping the trees shocked him back to reality. Suddenly a white monster coursed form out of the forest it Oni like mask grinning toothily at Kyo.

"You Smell tasty!" it said darkly to him as it stared at him almost as big as the house.

"WHAT THE!!!!" Kyo yelled his hair standing on end his shoulders pulled upwards and his head down slightly. The thing licked it's lips as it reached out and tried to grab the cat. Kyo bolted quickly thanking his martial arts training. The cat he had been commiserating with was no where to be seen he hoped it had found a place to run off to away from this monstrosity. The creature again tried to grab him and Kyo was struck by how much this thing looked like the one that Ichigo had killed.

"Back off!" he growled as he continued to dodge it as it grasped out for him…


	8. Chapter Seven: The Shinigami

Authors note: Well I am amazed at how many reviews this story has gotten and want to thank everyone who is reading it. I wish there was a way I could express my gratitude and apologize for not updating enough. My life is very hectic right now with everything that is going on and I am having a hard time just writing a paragraph it takes me to post on an RPG. I am trying to be more active but I cannot promise anything. Although I love writing fan fictions I really have no storyline planned out for this so what you are getting is slightly disjointed and I apologize for that as well.

Chapter Seven

The Shinigami

Ichigo continued to run quickly as he looked for any stray hollows in the outskirts of town. He really didn't want to think about all that was happening so suddenly. First grand Fisher who he was unable to kill then his brother mysteriously reappearing in his life it made him uneasy with himself and his surroundings, and to make matters worse he didn't have the heart to tell his family about the high-strung teen.

Kyo was something of a mystery to Ichigo it was as if he was surrounded by a mist that he wasn't allowed to peer into. He continued to run cursing himself for being so weak lately for letting things get to him. How was he suppose to protect the people around him if his mind was unsettled. Rukia ran behind him watching him as he frowned darkly. She had know Ichigo long enough to realize that he was lost in his own thoughts. She looked down at her cell phone as it suddenly beeped alerting her to a Hollow near by.

"Ichigo!" she said suddenly as he turned to look at her hearing the beep. She held up the phone so he could look at the screen more clearly. Ichigo grabbed her wrist lightly pulling it closer to his face to look at the map that showed where the hollow was. He recognized the area it was only a little ways from her the place was mostly forest with a house tucked away from the road when he was a child he use to walk by it on pick-nicks with his family. Ichigo let go of her and frowned yet another reminder of his childhood that he didn't need right now.

"Fine…let's not waist time" he said as he started to run again. Rukia watched him lightly amazed at how focused he was at that moment. In all her time with him she had never seen him so willing to do his job.

"Ichigo are you alright" she said as she caught up to him. He looked over at her frowning like always.

"What do you mean am I alright" he growled at her. Rukia sighed lightly trying to think of how to form her thoughts into words.

"Well…usually I have to fight you tooth and nail…even a few moments ago you were complaining about having to go and fight hollows, but now your suddenly eager to get do it?" she said. Ichigo frowned deeper as she spoke and then sighed.

"Yeah whatever…you're going to make me wither I like it or not so I might as well get it over with as fast as I can" he said. Rukia nodded lightly as they neared the place where the hollow was supposedly at.

---

Kyo dodge yet another of the creatures giant clawed hands as it tried to scoop him up it's white mask grinning like a banshee showing sharp elongated teeth. Yellow eyes followed him as he quickly jumped off the roof landing on his feet. He had to lure it away since it seemed to be after him because even if he did not always get along with Yuki and Shigure he did not wish to see this thing get it's hands on them.

"I have never met a human with so much fighting spirit" the thing said in a gravely voice a hissing laugh erupting from it's mouth. Kyo looked up at it as it once again lunged for him a large tail behind it slowly flicking back and forth like a cats who was amused with it's prey. Kyo rolled to avoid it but it grazed his shoulder with a sickle like nail cutting into it. Kyo let out a growl of pain but quickly got to his feet and started to run his head down. All he could think about was how much he didn't want it to hurt anyone not even his annoying cousin Yuki. His feet carried him swiftly but it was soon apparent that he wasn't quick enough as the thing chased after him quickly gaining before it swiped a clawed hand at him. He jumped up and landed on the things hand his eyes wide. Another hand came down towards him the gnarled fingers reaching towards him. He jumped down quickly in-between it's fingers as it let out a shriek of pain from it's own claws. Kyo looked up with his orange eyes and saw it's yellow ones suddenly harsh as it looked at him.

"You…" it growled and Kyo knew he had pissed it off. Suddenly it's hurt hand was around him rising him into the air in front of it's ugly masked face.

---

Shigure and Hatori heard the crash outside and both suddenly rose to there feet looking at each other with a confused look.

"What was that…"Hatori said in his normally calm voice Shigure shrugged as lost as he was.

"Let's check it out…" he said as he walked quickly towards the door Hatori following him swiftly as well. When the two looked out side however they saw nothing other then a gaping hole where Kyo's room would have been. A second later the other members of the household joined them having been woken from there sleep. A groggy Yuki glared at the destruction.

"What the hell did Kyo do this time" he said. Shigure looked at him and frowned the realized Kyo had been on the roof and now he was nowhere to be seen. Tohru the only girl there still clutching a teddy she had been sleeping with looked at the hole in the building with wide eyes.

"Was Kyo up there?" she asked worried. Shigure looked at her and shook his head putting on his most charming smile.

"No he hasn't come home yet" he lied to the brown haired girl. Tohru smiled brightly when he said that.

"Ohh good…I would hate to see something bad happen to him" she smiled. As they stood there Tohru saw something streak past them and instantly turned her head to see where it had been only to find nothing.

---

Ichigo ran past the house as Rukia informed him the hollow was on the move running as fast as he could. He just wanted to finish this job up quickly and then go back home. Soon they found the thing hunched over blood on the ground in front of it. Ichigo suddenly pulled his sword out seeing the blood.

"HEY CREEP! DIE!" he yelled bringing the huge Zanpakto down on the creatures hollow mask in one fell swoop he destroyed the mask. It was only then that he noticed the orange haired teen that had been grasped in it's huge spindly hands. The boy tumbled towards the ground from the height he had been suspended as the monster slowly dissolved into dust.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled as he saw his brother falling towards the ground he quickly attempted to catch the teen so that he would not injure himself , but he wasn't close enough. Kyo fell to the ground quickly but at the last moment landed on his feet just like a cat his hands on the ground bracing his fall. Ichigo looked at him with a slightly impressed look only for Kyo to glare at him.

"What the fuck was that thing!" he growled at Ichigo his orange eyes flashing with anger. Ichigo glared at him as he yelled at him. This kid had no manners.

"What do you mean what the fuck…aren't you going to at least thank me before you bite my head of" he growled back. Kyo glared darkly at him who was he to ask for a thank you.

"Fuck you!" he yelled his fist clenched tightly. "why the hell should I thank you…I was doing fine by myself untill you showed up…I don't need an older brother!" Kyo wanted to punch Ichigo in the face as he stood there acting like this was nothing. "What just because we are related you suddenly think I need you to save me" Ichigo put his sword on his back still glaring sternly at Kyo. This kid was nothing but a punk who had no clue how to show anyone respect.

"What the hell is your problem…I have tried to be nice to you and all you ever do is bite my fucking head off" he growled "And don't think I saved you because of that…this is my job!" he glared at Kyo his anger at the boy higher then it had been yet.

"I don't think I want you as a little brother if your going to act like a spoiled brat" Ichigo said crossing his arms. "Just because you can't remember me doesn't change the fact that we are family" he said. Rukia stayed back from the two she knew this was not her business, but even though he was pissed off Rukia could tell Ichigo was relived he had gotten there in time to save Kyo.


End file.
